


Swimming Trunks

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Creativity Night 25.06.16 - Prompt was 'Swimming Trunks'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Trunks

“Are you just going to sit there and stare?” Douglas asks, one eyebrow cocked in an expression of smug certitude. “Or might I be permitted to actually _swim_ , madam?”

Carolyn adjusts her sunglasses and blows out as dismissive a breath as she can muster. “You do whatever you like.”

“Because I can’t help but notice…that you seem somewhat captivated.”

“That’s certainly one word for it.”

“And another would be…?”

“Astonished? Flabbergasted?” She leans back against the sun-lounger, determined to avert her gaze despite the betrayal of her instincts. “For heaven’s sake, Douglas – they’re not exactly what one would consider _suitable_ for a man of your advancing years.”

He grins and, damn him, if he isn’t the picture of confidence and self-assurance. “I’ve been told they’re quite flattering.”

She groans, though his admission cuts like a lance through her stomach. “Believe it if it helps.”

“It helps _immensely_.”

“Oh, good. Off you go, then.”

He chuckles and turns away towards the pool, and she’s careful to control the shuddering inhalation of breath, the quickening of her pulse. The swimming trunks are a deep, intense blue, and they follow the lines of his body with a startling closeness. He’s so broad through the shoulders, so thick through the waist but the slick material is taut against the unexpectedly toned thighs, highlighting other assets that she detests herself for noticing at all.

It’s not appropriate, God knows it’s not. But she watches him anyway – and laments the awful, futile folly of wanting a man she knows she’ll never have.

FIN


End file.
